


Once upon a time... (an homage to Regina Mills - THE Queen)

by nachdenklich



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachdenklich/pseuds/nachdenklich
Summary: My summary of the charakter and a homage to Regina Mills - she was the only reason that made me watch all 7 seasons of the show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Once upon a time... (an homage to Regina Mills - THE Queen)

Once upon a time... Sounds like a long time ago.  
Another realm where magic was on the go.  
There was a girl whose mother wanted her to become a queen.  
She was good-natured, she was pristine.

She found love but it was taken away.  
And so she seeked revenge every night and day.  
She became a queen and got rid of her mother.  
And she learned magic much to the distaste of her father.

Her teacher was someone called the Dark One and so  
'A queen' was dead and the 'Evil Queen' was born.  
She tried everything but her nemesis was lucky.  
Though every failure made her more determined and plucky.

She found a solution but the price was high -  
Her dear father's life was put on the line.  
As the queen was evil the curse was dark.  
She got her revenge but also a void in her heart.

So she adopted a son and the void got smaller.  
She dared to dream as the boy grew taller.  
The kid was unhappy and so he tried to escape.  
The solution came in a fairytale book's shape.

He discovered the truth about the curse and his mother  
(And also the fact that he had another).  
Two orphans found each other and the curse got broken.  
The queen lost it all as the memories were woken.

She worked very hard and she was redeemed.  
Her son forgave her, as well as his other mother did.  
The more she shed the evil from her soul and her person  
The more old enemies became friends and vice versa.

Adventures followed, she found her sister.  
(They reconciled though initially she dissed her.)  
She found new love but it was taken away. Again.  
Her attempts on happiness all seemed to be in vain.

The game appeared to be rigged as she failed to succeed.  
A dead end after dead end slowed her speed.  
She was no longer evil but not a hero either  
(At least not to the Author but he couldn't be less wiser).

A new Author was found, new stories unraveled.  
New people were met and new realms were traveled.  
Her boy became a man, had a family of his own.  
To protect them all was her ultimate goal.

More curses came, more enemies were fought.  
It was getting quiet in the fairytale world.  
'A second chance' was her newest quest.  
She wasn't just the Good Queen - she was the BEST!

**Author's Note:**

> I dont' own 'Once Upon a Time' or its associated characters, it’s just a bit of fun.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @tjanekane


End file.
